Fairy Tales
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Sequel to "The Princess and The Dragon". Each dream was a different fairy tale, a different sick fantasy. But soon Nancy discovers an unexpected ally to fight Freddy's Nightmares. Someone she thought was lost long ago Freddy/Nancy, rated for Non-con.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Ya'll voted unanimously for a sequel to "The Princess and the Dragon" so here it goes. First chapter ties in directly to the last chapter of TPATD except for the perspective of Nancy rather than Freddy. Also, special thanks to **Type Unique Pen Name Here **and _Interest_ for the support and feed back they have given me in the development of this.

**Warning: **Rated M for non-con sex, but whether this sex is any good I can't promise, (I don't think I've ever written a straight-human sex scene) violence and swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither A Nightmare on Elm Street and its characters or the various fairy tales the chapter will be based off.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ THIS!** I honestly wasn't expecting The Princess and the Dragon to be such a success so I had no plans for a sequel. I have a basic plot in mind now, but in order for this story to continue you need to tell me what fairy tales you would like to see as I build up.

Fairy Tales

"Nancy." She flinched when he said her name, "Do you remember when you were little and we played down there?" He meant the secret cave, a tear escaped her eyelids even as she tried to keep them hidden.

Memories flashed behind her eyes of unnecessary touching, inappropriate photographs, and oddly a dumb PSA warning about child molesting from the old Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon. "Don't!" She begged, "Please!" She hated how weak she sounded, especially after how strong she had become, or thought she had since Freddy had first intervened in her recent life.

"That's all we did…We _played_," Freddy lifted her skirt, but Nancy didn't notice, she was a little distracted by his lips as they pressed against her cheeks, one at a time, then her forehead. Only then did Nancy notice the skirt, but she couldn't fight, Freddy wouldn't let her. His next words made her stomach twist in a sickening knot, "That's nothing compared to what we're going to do _now_…"

He kissed her.

Nancy screamed, his mouth was rough, his tongue demanding and hungry. She struggled as much as she could through whatever invisible binds he held her with, this seemed only to encourage him however. He pulled her up to him gripping her tightly to his body, she could feel his desire building. "Nancy." He moaned in her ear, "My little Princess…"

He started to nibble at her neck, and a tearing noise informed Nancy of the fact that his claws were now cutting up the dress he had put her in to reveal her naked form. Part of her was glad to be out of it, but at the same time she was now completely nude in front of Freddy Krueger, who had killed her friends, stolen her innocence as a child, and was about to do so again.

"Freddy! Freddy please! Don't please!" She screamed, "Please, please, please Freddy! Freddy!"

He only chuckled.

"God no! No, no, no, no!"

He pressed her back against the cot. He licked her neck again, pushing his body as close to her as possible. She shut her mouth tight as his lips reached hers, determined not to let him violate her mouth a second time. He overpowered her, Freddy's tongue and the taste of death claimed her again, but Nancy hadn't lost her will to fight. She bit down as hard as she could on the invader.

Freddy grunted, but overall her offense had the opposite affect she wanted.

He smiled and bit back, tearing her lip and licking away the blood.

Nancy screamed and thrust her head back away from him, wiping at her mouth, partly to spit out the blood in her mouth, and partly to clean away his salvia. While she was busy with this Freddy began to shed his own cloths. He clawed her arm to get her attention, "Look at me, Bitch! Look at what your whore mother and her friends did!"

She didn't want to look, but Nancy knew that if she didn't he would only make this worse, bad as it was already, Nancy didn't want to push him further. The burns on his face were revolting enough, but his chest made her sick, not at how they looked, but how much she imagined it must have hurt.

She didn't dare look below his waist.

"Come here!" He snarled. Nancy sniffed, but obeyed. Freddy kissed her again, harder and rougher. He clutched her back painfully with both his clawed glove and his scared fingers and jagged finger nails. He removed his mouth only to lick her face, her tears. Nancy tried to keep her eyes shut, it didn't matter which way or the other, her vision was so blurred from crying that she couldn't see anything even when she had them open.

Sooner than she expected, he was fucking her. His claws sliced her skin lightly, marking her as his. Nancy gasped once and screamed next. She fought him, scratching at his back with her nails and biting him when he got too close to her, but it wasn't long before she realized he was letting her fight because that was what he wanted. It was some sort of sick turn on for him.

So Nancy went limp and let him do her. Freddy chuckled and it dawned on her that Freddy didn't care if she fought him, obeyed him, or even met him mutually. She shuddered as he continued to thrust into her, all he wanted was her. Since a certain book series came out Nancy had noticed an increase of girls who seemed to think that having someone who was that obsessed with them was romantic, but she begged to differ, and was sure if any of them were in her place they'd change their minds.

Finally, Freddy gave a satisfied sigh and released her.

Nancy closed her eyes and looked away from him, determined not to start bawling while in his presence. His hand fondled her leg once more, "Mmmm, you're such a good girl, Little Nancy." he said with a chuckle.

"FUCK YOU!" She snapped angrily, swerving her head to look at him again. He'd just raped her, and now he acted like it was like a dog doing a trick for a treat.

Freddy cocked his head, "So soon?" He cupped her chin and licked her face, "I was going to give you some time to recover, but if you _insist_…"

"No!" Nancy shouted, "No! That's not what I- Stop!"

Too late. He was at it again. Nancy shut her eyes again and took it. Thankfully this time Freddy did take it as slow and finished with her quickly.

She felt him get up, but remained where she was. He shuffled around a bit but didn't say anything new. Things were quiet for God knew how long. Nancy kept her eyes closed, wishing she could be somewhere else, anywhere else. God, how she longed to have a normal dream again.

Freddy's footsteps moved away from her, and she dared open her eyes. He stood in the doorway, fully dressed (including his hat), back to her, clawed hand on the wall. He started to tap.

He glanced over his shoulder, smirking, "When you're ready to come out, I have surprise for you." He didn't say anything else but simply stepped outside, closing the door behind him. The sound of it slamming echoed around her, and only when she was sure Freddy couldn't hear her did she start to cry. Her sobs echoed even louder than the door. Her body ached from his various assaults, and Nancy could only cry harder knowing that she was going to have eternity (or at least until Freddy decided to kill her) of this to look forward to.

She knew now there was no God, or if there was, he didn't care, otherwise she wouldn't be here.

At last Nancy couldn't cry anymore, and the only sound was her sniffs, gasps and hiccups. She stared at the door, expecting that Freddy would barge back in and start again. Her breathing returned to normal and she realized Freddy wouldn't come back unless he got tired of waiting for her... And so far her Nightmare had shown incredible patience.

She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to know what sort of 'surprise' Freddy had waiting for her, and she most certainly didn't want to go out there naked. Speaking of her nudity, Nancy noticed how cold she was. She looked around, but only found the blankets on Freddy's bed as cover. Nancy made a face, but wrapped the cloth around her.

She'd stay here for now, but she knew curiosity and boredom would force her to face Freddy and his surprise eventually. She shuddered and lay back, and had to wonder what would happen if she tried to fall asleep here.

**Author's end note: PLEASE WHEN YOU REVIEW TO MENTION WHICH FAIRY TALES YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE!**


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's note: **Thanks for the feed back, I'm glad you guys all gave such positive reviews I'll try to keep this story as good as the first chapter.

**Warning: **Fairy tales, swearing, mentions of Non-con, not as graphic as chapter one.**Disclaimer: **I don't work for NewLine Cinema, and if I did, I'd probably get paid for this.

Fairy Tales

Sleeping Beauty

Nancy's eyes stayed closed, and blackness was all she could see, cold was all she could feel, silence…wasn't all she could hear? Nancy opened her eyes at the sound of muffled voices. She was still in Freddy's basement, still naked and still alone, but the young woman was positive that she wasn't just imagining it either. Nancy stood up and wrapped the blanket over her shoulder.

Following the faint noises with sore steps, she saw a sheet of glass propped against the wall, probably once planned to replace a broken window, but within the rectangle Nancy saw distorted images.

"Mom?" she whispered, then louder, "Mom!"

Inside the glass, Gwen Holbrook stood over a bed at the hospital, Nancy couldn't see who it was through her, and continued to shout, hoping somehow her mother would be able to hear and turn around. Gwen did turn around and move but to talk to a doctor, leaving the patient visible.

It was her.

Nancy looked at the image of herself on the hospital bed, deep in a coma. The doctor said something, to her it sounded as clear as someone speaking across a pool while she was underwater. Her mother replied, but Nancy couldn't make out anything except that her mom was upset.

Nancy cried out in despair when the images blurred further and then disappeared altogether. In frustration she picked up the glass and demanded it bring her mother back. Nothing happened, in a rush of anger she forgot it was glass and threw it to the ground only to jump back as the shards shattered across the floor. "Oh great!" She snapped at herself looking at her bare feet and the stretch of floor now completely inaccessible. "Good fuck'n going Nancy, reeeaaaaal smart!"

She turned away and caught sight of the door. It had remained shut, curiosity and boredom tempted her to open it, but fear held her back. Nancy shook her head. She couldn't stay here forever, and what ever was waiting for her on the other side couldn't possibly be worse than what would happen if she tried to.

Cautiously Nancy limped over, and after one moment of hesitation, opened it.

The brightness blinded her for a moment. When her eyes adjusted to the change, Nancy expected to find herself back in the play area of the preschool, but was instead was surprised to see huge green fir trees, and a babbling creek. The air was fresh and cool, rays of sunlight glittered down from the canopies, where birds sang happily, like she wasn't trapped in some old pervert's fantasy.

Nancy looked behind her. She'd seemingly just come out of a lovely little cottage, like the ones seen in movies or in books. Inside Nancy could still see Freddy's bed, and the shattered glass across the floor. And to her relief she looked down and found herself dressed. She donned simple garments, like a pheasant girl in a story book, but not too plain either. She blinked. What the Hell was this about? Was this Freddy's surprise?

The moment the thought crossed her mind, she heard a familiar voice call out her name "Nancy!"

She whirled around half in shock, half in delight. "Kris!" She gasped as the other girl ran up and caught her in a hug, "Oh my God, I thought you were dead!"

Kris laughed, "Nancy don't be silly! Just because we're gone for a few hours doesn't mean we're dead!"

That made Nancy pause. "We?" she repeated.

The bushes rustled and two more young women stepped into view, two more girls from her past that Nancy recognized from the preschool photo. Carrie Bush and Elisabeth Cook, the girls smiled as they approached lifting up their skirts so they didn't tear.

Nancy took this moment to really examine them. They were all wearing dresses, but not casual dresses. Not fancy either. The other looked like something that would be worn on Halloween if they were going to be fairies…or what would be found in a preschool dress-up box. "What's going on?" She asked slowly.

Kris' smile grew wider. "Nancy, we've been waiting so long for this day," she giggled, "We have something to tell you."

Nancy didn't like where this was going. "What do you need to tell me?"

Carrie piped up, "Oh Nancy, you're never going to believe this, but you are the Princess! It's a little complicated, but we'll explain on the way."

"On the way where!" She couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"To the castle for your birthday celebration." Elisabeth answered calmly, "But you can't go dressed like that." She waved her hand, light glittered from her finger tips toward Nancy and engulfed her, until at last Nancy found a new, more frilly dress hung around her body.

"Wh-what the Hell!" She gasped. She felt a surge of familiarity at the sight of the strange dress, but couldn't place it…

The other girls giggled, but gave her stern looks, "Sorry, I guess magic is the first thing we should explain," Kris said, "But enjoy being able to talk like that while you can, your parents won't be happy to hear that sort of language when we arrive."

"We have all day, so make sure you get it all out." Carrie teased. "Come on the horses are waiting."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Nancy moaned as she followed the other three girls

They helped her get on the equine that was to carry her to 'the castle', but only half listened to them as they explained a story she found ridiculously close to Sleeping Beauty, except for one minor detail.

"Wait- I thought it was an evil witch that cursed the Princess." She blurted when Carrie reached that part.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Elisabeth laughed, "_Everyone_ knows that it was a wizard."

"No," Nancy argued, "I'm pretty sure it was a witch in the original story."

"Story?" Kris gawked, "Nancy, this isn't a story! This is your life!"

"_Like fuck it is…_" Nancy muttered while the three 'fairies' continued to tell her how she'd been hidden away so that the her curse could never be executed. Nancy rolled her eyes, but had a sudden flash of déjà vu. An evil wizard, Kris, Carrie and Elisabeth as fairies, and herself as the Princess… Something about it seemed familiar, like she had seen this before. "_What the Hell are you playing at Krueger?" _She whispered.

The wind picked up suddenly making her shiver as it chilled her back. On the breeze Nancy heard Freddy's chuckle, _"Don't remember Little Nancy? You will…"_

Nancy shuddered, she ached between the legs as his voice reminder her of what he had done to her, and what he undoubtedly planned to do again. She didn't have to ask who the evil wizard was, once again the rush of familiarity ran through her life the cold chill she had felt from the wind.

She remembered what was supposed to happen next in the fairy tale. "And when we get to the castle…" Nancy mused aloud, "What's to stop me from finding a spindle to prick my finger on?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Nancy, King Craig and your mother Nancy senior made sure every spindle in the land was burned!"

Craig Jackson and Nancy Lumb. Freddy's little surprise would have been cute if she didn't know what would come next.

The dream continued, hours blurred together and at last the outline of the castle appeared. A crowd of soldiers, or rather, more of her former classmates, road to meet and escort them the rest of the way…Unknowingly leading Nancy closer and closer to her doom. At the gates of the castle, her 'mother and father' waited.

The reunion was brief to say the least. Announcements were made of the great feast the whole Kingdom was too enjoy in honor of her birthday, and arrangements for more decorations, etc. Nancy was overwhelmed by everything that was happening, the party, the introductions, the impending encounter with Freddy, and the now maddening familiarity of this situation, like she had been here and done this before.

Finally the moment came, and Nancy knew it because she was finally alone. She waited, and waited. She could feel him watching her, he too was waiting for just the right moment. Nancy stood against the wall, and at last a door appeared in the wall opposite her. She sighed, "Well, better get this over with." She decided figuring she was in for it anyway for making Freddy wait while she still hid in his basement, there was no telling how much worse it would be if she made him wait now.

Nancy walked toward the mysterious door, and went obediently down the stairs. Each landing pad lead to another stairway or a door on each side. Nancy thought maybe she could get lost and postpone her fate, but she felt a tug to follow certain paths. Freddy was leading her to him.

Then she reached the spindle. She walked up to the object, staring at it in fear for a moment. _"Touch the spindle." _

Nancy jumped slightly, "What?"

"_Touch. The fucking. Spindle." _Freddy's voice repeated in her mind with an irritated growl.

Nancy rolled her eyes, "I was about to, sheesh!" She snapped back. Heaving a sigh, she reached forward and held her finger over the needle. She shut her eyes and jabbed her finger down on it, gasping at the small pain.

She opened her eyes again, the dream-world spun around her. Literally, the ground shook and the walls warped, Nancy felt herself falling, and the castle walls dissolved into blackness around her. As the air rushed through her hair, and the young woman fell in slow motion through nothingness a memory flashed in her minds eye. A memory that cleared up the mystery of her déjà vu.

It was a class play of Sleepy Beauty. She played the Princess, Kris, Elisabeth, and Carrie were the fairies. Craig and Nancy Lumb were the King and Queen and the Prince was Brent Tanner, everyone else in the class were knights or woodland animals, Quinton had played a deer in the forest. Their teacher, Miss Russell was supposed to play the evil witch that cursed the princess, but then…

"_I'm sorry," the principal told them with a regretful tone the day they were supposed to act in front of their parents, "Your teacher Miss Russell called in sick today, I'm afraid the play will have to be canceled."_

"_Canceled?" Kris repeated, "What's that mean?"_

"_Mean's we're not doing the play, Stupid." Marcus Yeon said._

_Kris started to cry, partly because of the cancellation, partly because she'd been called stupid._

"_But we've been practicing for so long to do this play!" Lisa Harper protested. All at once the kids started to whine, begging for the show to go on. Little Nancy felt like her big moment had been torn away and tears started to leak at her eyes._

"_I'm sorry kids," The principle repeated, "But without Miss Russell there's no one to play the evil witch, so I'm afraid-"_

_A voice from outside cut him off, "- I could do it."_

_All eyes turned to Freddy Krueger, the garden who stood out the window looking in.. The principal raised an eye brow doubtingly, "You?"_

_Freddy nodded, "I've been to all the rehearsals, I know the part." _

"_Freddy!" The kids shouted clapping their hands happily, "He can do it, please let him do it! Please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaase?"_

_The principal and the gardener looked each other in the eyes. "I don't know Krueger…" the other adult said slowly, "Can you be evil?"_

_Freddy's eyes narrowed, and he replied in what the kids had dubbed 'his dragon voice', "Oh… I can be the most evil thing in _all_ of Badham Kingdom." The sound that escaped his throat as he spoke was almost the same as it would be in the years to come, after his vocals were burned beyond their normal functions, but lacked a certain growl and malice._

_Nancy squealed, as did all the other kids. The play was saved! The principal still didn't seem convinced, "What about the costume?"_

_Freddy shrugged, "I'm pretty small, I could wear Miss Russell's costume." He said, "Just give me everything but the skirt."_

_The principal sighed, "Alright, come in and get changed." _

"_Thank you Freddy!" Nancy shouted out the window to him. He caught her eye and smiled giving the five year old the thumbs up…_

Nancy fell into Freddy's boiler room, into the evil wizard's arms. "Remember yet?" He whispered, curling her hair around his claws. Nancy nodded, but refused to face him, "You and I made quite the pair on stage…Too bad no prince will be able to save you now….Little Nancy…"

He pulled her hair away from he neck and kissed a trail to her ear which he stuck his tongue into. Nancy shivered, the play had been preformed before he started to do things to the, before he revealed what he really was. He forced her to turn around, to face him in his wizard costume. He stood in all black, with a cloak and a dragon pendant. Once when she was little she had been happy to see him in it, but now Nancy only felt sick.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "No…" Nancy said. She didn't whine, she didn't beg. She wouldn't give him the pleasure. Freddy continued anyway , stripping her bear in only a matter of moments, and pressing her back into the hot boiler. Nancy flinched but didn't scream. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought again about the play they'd acted in. Somehow she couldn't remember what he'd looked like when he was human, every time she tried she could only picture the horrible burned monster he was now.

Freddy dug into her with his claws and teeth, she remembered how before he'd always be so kind and gentle. What had happened to _that_ Freddy? Had he never existed? Was he just a lie? She wished she knew as _this_ Freddy took her with the same hungry vigor as he had the last time. Real or not, Nancy wished she could have the man that had been her friend back…

**Author's end Note: GO TO MY PROFILE! I've created a poll so that you can vote for which fairy tale will be next. Keep in mind, I will be doing similar, fairy-tale-but-based-of-memories for each chapter. Thank you! **


	3. Snow White

**Author's Note: **PAY ATTENTION TO MY NOTES PLEASE! While not always necessary, I sometimes put very important information in my notes which will be crucial for readers. PLEASE, WHEN I SAY GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR A FAIRY TALE, DON'T IGNORE THIS! Sorry if this sounds demanding, but it helps me to write, and I need to make sure you see it.

**Warning: **Winner of the first poll, sex, Freddy/Nancy. Nice!Freddy…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and believe me if I tried to own them it wouldn't be pretty, I learned my lesson when I was trying to steal Transformers from Hasbro.

Fairy Tales

Snow White

Nancy was in a coma, already dreaming, there was no point in trying to 'sleep', but she found it comforting at least to shut her eyes and fantasize she was somewhere else. Time passed differently in dreams, so there was no telling how long they were there. Hours, maybe a full day.

Freddy held her to him, stroking her hair and… well, just _holding_ her. Nancy had looked up at him once, he was staring at the wall opposite them. Just staring and thinking, looking comfortable as they sat naked against the boiler. He looked very peaceful for a moment before he noticed her eyes on him and flashed a wicked smile making Nancy close her eyes again.

The rough burns on Freddy's chest scratched her cheek, and the position they were in was sort of uncomfortable for her, but Nancy didn't want to complain or move, should Freddy take this as some sort of invitation to break this quiet moment and start up with his sick little game again.

Nancy knew, unfortunately, that if she didn't do anything, he would get bored eventually and begin another fantasy. She had to admit, in a way the Sleepy Beauty thing had been a bit touching. Freddy was fond enough of that memory to want to relive it (Nancy thought that 'relive' was an inappropriate word chose, but failed to come up with another), but yet the fact that she was only a child and he a full grown man did not escape he memory, nor fail to disgust her.

"Remember when Miss Russell told you never to accept presents from strangers, Little Nancy?" Freddy asked suddenly. She didn't open her eyes. A brief memory flashed in her mind, but Nancy shook her head. Freddy heaved a sigh, and she wondered why he bothered taking breaths when he didn't need to, the missing sound of a heart beating behind the ruined flesh of his chest only proved that. "I gotta do everything for you, huh, Nancy girl?"

He pushed her off him, and was already redressing when Nancy opened her eyes, the evil wizard costume had been replaced by his usual red and green sweater once again. The dress she'd worn for the play/fantasy had been torn to shreds by Freddy in his lust, but he had he old preschool cloths laid out beside her.

"Get dressed." He ordered, not even waiting for her as he walked further into the darkness of his boiler.

Nancy shuttered, and stood, listening for his foot steps to vanish before she began to put on the stupid outfit he loved so much, taking her time, partly to annoy Freddy and partly because her body was still exhausted and in pain from sex.

It sickened Nancy that he continued to think it looked good; as a five year old, it was adorable, but as a young woman Nancy felt ridiculous in it. It looked like something she'd wear to go to church in on Easter, and only if her mom spent weeks trying to convince her to.

The boiler hissed, and steam made all sorts of strange shapes around her, but as Nancy was slipping on her shoes she heard a noise, a soft moan, like a man's voice. "Freddy?" She called out to the darkness. Something moved, what she couldn't see, it made her jump and as much as Nancy feared Freddy, she feared being left alone with the unknown even more.

As fast as she could Nancy ran in the direction Freddy had gone. The path of pipes and stairs seemed unending, and the young woman's heart raced as a creeping feeling like she was being followed, maybe even chased, made her run faster. At last she reached a door. Nancy didn't care if this was the way Freddy had gone or not, she was getting out of that boiler _now_.

Like it had before, the change of lighting dazed Nancy for a moment as she stepped out of the boiler. She expected to find herself back in the woods of Sleeping Beauty and stepping out of the cottage again, so she was surprised to find herself walking out to a flight of stairs. Small stairs.

Nancy had to duck a bit in order to avoid bumping her head on the low ceiling at the door way, but once she got upstairs she was able to stand up straight. In front of her was the lovely layout of a home comfortable enough for a large family, to her right a washroom and to the left more stairs.

"Hello? Freddy? " She called, "Anyone?" she added after she received no answer from the dead man. Still there was no reply. Nancy sighed, hoping that Freddy wasn't expecting her to be at his side anytime soon, otherwise she was going to piss him off for being late. But then again he'd left without waiting on her, so he probably was waiting for her to remember something like he had with the play. What was it he'd said earlier?

"_Remember when Miss Russell told you never to accept presents from strangers, Little Nancy?"_

"Fuck." She muttered, "What the Hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

She crossed the room to the table and pulled a chair to sit and think. The seat was low as well, everything in the house was too small for someone her size, like it was meant for children or…

"Dwarves…" Nancy said out loud. She glanced around and spotted the stairs again, "I wonder." She stood up with a quite groan and started to ascend to the next floor. Fuck she hated stairs right now, she was still sore and her knees were beginning to hurt from all the upward movements. The stairs lead to a single room, with seven beds and seven names carved into them.

Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.

Nancy recognized the story of Snow White anywhere, and found herself relieved that at least she wouldn't be greeted by the singing dwarves from Disney's movie, but also hesitated to know what this had to do with whatever it was that Freddy wanted her to remember.

"_Nancy, why did you take the apple?"_

She froze as she suddenly recalled Miss Russell's question. Nancy knew immediately that it had something to do with Freddy's Snow White fantasy, and did her best to remember what it was. She stood in the door way for a moment, but eventually led herself to one of the beds, Friday's was the longest and laid down with her knees curled to her chest. She closed her eyes, "Snow White, strangers, and apples," she counted off, "Those are my clues. What does Freddy want me to remember…?"

Obviously it wasn't another play, otherwise Freddy probably would have put her in a costume instead of the dress she'd worn in preschool, and how lucky would she have been to get the lead role in two class plays anyway?

There was a creaking sound almost like light footsteps. She felt a chill on her cheek, a phantom caress that made her gasp. Someone whispered, a voice she recognized but when Nancy opened her eyes there was no one there. "Hello?" once again she got no reply.

Sighing and wondering if she was imagining things, the young woman stood up from the bed. She was much like her mother in the fact that she could think and concentrate better when she was doing something. In the Snow White, she was supposed to cook and clean for the dwarves, right? Something like that anyway, Nancy was usually to busy with her own imagination to really pay attention to old stories (especially if it had a Disney version) and what ever details she might be missing.

Nancy went back down stairs and found a broom, the place was pretty dusty with dishes stacked almost to the ceiling, and cobwebs that were practically spider fortresses. It would take hours to clean up if she did it on her own. Snow White had animals help her in in the movie, but Nancy wasn't about to start singing a happy cleaning song for Freddy's amusement. Besides, she just wanted to remember whatever it was he wanted her to and get it over with, maybe then they'd have another moment like earlier where she could pretend she was home.

So she started cleaning, and much to her own chagrin did start humming, but at least woodland creatures didn't flock to help her.

Memories came to her slowly.

Miss Russell was warning them of Stranger Danger. Okay, got that, what next? What did Snow White have to do with it? Oh yeah…Miss Russell used the fairy tale as a bit of a parable, with the evil queen as the stranger, sort of like a stranger-with-candy deal.

There was something else Freddy wanted her to remember, something in specific….

Nancy walked outside to a well to get water for the dishes. From the position of the sun it was about three in the afternoon, maybe three-thirty. "I bet the real Snow White didn't have to wonder when the seven dwarves got off work." She was saying to herself when she turned the corner back to the front door of the house when she bumped into a figure, spilling water all over both of them.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, you're not-" She'd been about to ask 'you're not hurt, are you,' but gawked when she realized who she'd run into, "You're not supposed to be here yet!" Nancy snapped at Freddy who stood in a shaggy cloak with a basket of apples.

"I believe _I_ get to decide when I show up." He smirked back.

"What about the seven dwarves, where are they!" She demanded.

Freddy laughed, "I thought we'd skip that part." He answered, reaching into his basket and pulling out the biggest, reddest fruit, "Apple?"

An image flashed before Nancy's eyes.

"_Freddy!" She gasped seeing the man she had made friends with a few days ago standing outside her classroom holding a basket of apples._

_Freddy jumped slightly when she called out, "Oh! Hey Little Nancy." he smiled giving her a hug._

"_What'cha do'n here?" Nancy asked innocently._

"_Um…" Freddy shifted uncertainly on his feet, "Miss Russell asked me to do her a favor, I'm waiting for her signal. What are you doing out here?" Nancy rocked back on her heels, "Bathroom." She said simply, then decided she liked Freddy enough to tell the truth, "Miss Russell's telling us Snow White, and I wanted to miss the scary part."_

_Freddy chuckled, "You wanted to miss the scary part?" He repeated._

_She nodded, "You wun tell anybody will you?"_

_The older man pushed a finger to his lips, "Don't worry little Nancy, your secret's safe with me…" He paused and grabbed one of the fruit out of his basket, "Apple?"_

Nancy stared at the parallel. Freddy held the apple, waiting for her to either take it or reject it. She hesitated, trying to guess what the Nightmare would do in each scenario. He didn't wait for Nancy to make up her mind, wordlessly he brought the apple to his own lips and took a bite to prove that it was not poisoned, and offered it again.

Slowly Nancy took it with a trembling hand. He grabbed her and kissed her harshly. She squealed, he still had mostly chewed apple in his mouth when his tongue claimed her, but just as quickly as he had grabbed her, he let go laughing as he did.

Nancy gagged and spit out bits of apple, "Don't ever do that with food in your mouth again!" She half whined, half demanded.

Freddy licked his lips and nodded to the apple in her hand, "Just needed to see which tasted better."

Nancy was taking a bite of the apple, figuring she had nothing better to do than play his game, but she sped up her chewing at that comment and swallowed quickly, "Is sex _all_ you ever think about?"

Freddy laughed again, "Of course not, what sort of sicko do you take me for?" He paused and reflected on his wording, "Don't answer that, but seriously little Nancy you should ask yourself that question."

Once again Nancy finished her bite of apple faster than she would have liked, it _was_ a pretty sweet one after all, "What the fuck do you mean by that?" She asked.

He pointed a finger at her, "You just did it. You used the word 'fuck' when you could have used 'hell' or left out swearing." He stepped forward with a grin, "Who's dream is this Nancy? I just give you a little push, and you bring yourself to me on your own."

"But you're the one who always wants-"

Freddy cut her off, "Do you think I masturbate while you play around in these fairy tales, Little Nancy? I have other things to do. No, sex isn't all I think about. You just _invite_ me to come play…. " He licked her ear, "And who am I to argue?"

Nancy flinched. She supposed she sort of understood what he meant. He just picked a memory, and she relived it until she reached the point where she was supposed to meet him, which since she dreaded it, was all she thought about, calling him to join her.

Well that was nice to know for the next fantasy, whatever it was, but right now Nancy was stuck with Freddy again as he moved his face to her nibble at her neck. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to have sex with him again, but she had no choice now, she might as well get it over with. But this time it would be different.

This time she would _not_ be his victim.

Nancy cupped Freddy's face with her palms and pulled him to meet her. As much as it revolted her, she kissed him of her own will. Freddy seemed surprised, but turned on none the less. He hoisted her up so that he was carrying her, back into the cottage, up the stairs onto the bed of Friday once again.

Nancy kissed Freddy again, and was met with his hungry tongue. She swallowed uneasily, her heart racing, and part of her body protesting to what her brain was telling it to do. Nancy removed Freddy's hat, he grabbed her hand as it moved passed his face and ran his tongue over it, down her wrist and along her forearm.

She moved her hands to his waist , unzipped his pants and yanked at them, weakly at first, but gathering with courage found the will to pull them off. In turn Freddy had no trouble removing her dress, unbuttoning it halfway and tearing it with his claws the rest of the way.

Their lips only broke contact a few times the whole time.

"Freddy…" Nancy moaned, rolling her eyes back and closing them. She willed her eyes to stop watering, she couldn't cry now, there would be time for that later, now she had to convince him that she wasn't afraid. She wasn't the terrified little girl she used to be.

She opened her eyes again and met his. It took her a moment to notice he had transported them back to her own room. Her stomach lurched at the thought that he was now going to defile her old sanctuary, but then again, this was Freddy Krueger. Nothing was sacred to him.

He went in. Nancy gasped and dug her finger nails into his back squeezing as hard as she could trying to keep from screaming. He thrust back and forth, as if trying to get her to scream for him. She wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't….

She did.

Freddy snarled and attacked her neck again, his blades crossed her bare flesh, slicing cuts that were not deep, but still painful to keep her gasping. "Freddy!" She cried, "Oh God, Freddy!"

He only laughed, digging deeper into her core, "Nancy…_My_ Nancy." He didn't care if she was 5, 15, 20, or even 50, she was Little Nancy, age would not change that.

Finally he sighed and pulled out, Nancy went limp on the bed, Freddy stroked her face once before standing up to put his cloths back on. Like he'd said earlier, he had other things to do while Nancy dreamed. He swished his knives together and shivered with delight at the thought of adding a fresh coat of blood to them as he stood and left.

Once he was gone Nancy flipped over onto her stomach and cried. She cried because he didn't care that she wasn't afraid, she cried because nothing she could do would ever make him stop, she cried because this was her fate.

"_Apple?" She took it without a second thought. Freddy smiled and patter her head, but turned his head suddenly, "Oh! That's my cue, you'd better get in there too."_

_He opened the door and went in, Nancy followed biting into her apple. It didn't take her long to notice the class staring at her. "What?" she asked, then in a panic wondered if they knew she'd left the class because the witch from the story scared her._

_Miss Russell coughed once to get the attention of the class. "As I was saying, in this example I've made, the stranger gave Snow White an apple that was poisoned, and that's why you shouldn't accept gifts from strangers, because you never know what their intentions are." The teacher looked at her with an exasperated look. "Nancy why did you take the apple?"_

_Freddy was shifting uncomfortably on his feet again, Nancy's heart sank to see him look so nervous she slid her small hand into his and answered, "'Cause Freddy's nota strang'r." She looked up and smiled at him, "He's my friend."_

"_Really?" Miss Russell replied raising an eyebrow, she turned to the gardener. "Is that so Mr. Krueger?"_

_Freddy didn't answer, he only looked at Nancy and returned the little girl's smile._

She didn't notice a faint outline on the other side of the room, watching her sadly and looking away with shame. Over her tears she couldn't hear the hoarse whisper, "Remember Nancy. You have to remember or I can't help you."

**Author's end note:** Ooooh, cliffhanger! What are you going to do about it, huh? Please remember to visit my profile and vote for the next fairy tale. The poll will be close when one fairy tale starts to look like a winner, and that will be the theme of the next chapter.


	4. Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's note: **Okay, you guys are mean. I checked my votes one day and saw Little Red Riding Hood had an edge, but the next day I checked it again and found a THREE WAY TIE between Little Red Riding Hood, Beauty and the Beast, and The Frog Prince! Since LRRH had the original lead, and I recently had a dream about this chapter, I'm doing that one. Please, don't cut it so close next time.

**Warning: **Nancy, Evil!Freddy, Nice!Freddy, Freddy/Nancy. Flash backs, yeah you get it.

**Disclaimer: **Haha, not happening in this life guys, maybe next time.

Fairy Tales

Little Red Riding Hood

"_Nancy, dere are so ma'y faiwy tales," Elisabeth pouted, standing over the other girl as she knelt beside the gardener in the dirt "_Dis-ney _Faiwy tales…._ _And yur favwit is _Little Red Riding Hood_?"_

Nancy opened her eyes. She had been lying on her bed, eyes closed, pretending she was in the waking world, with her mother coming home from work soon, so they could make dinner together. She was making up stories to go with the drawings she would spend hours on, and suddenly that memory popped into her head.

The door creaked open suddenly, as sure as she had signed her own death warrant Nancy knew exactly what fantasy she and Freddy were about to share. Groaning Nancy got to her feet, wondering how long it would be before Freddy came for her again. Then suddenly she recalled what she'd been told in the last fairy tale. Nancy gave a short sigh of relief, she'd have all the time she wanted to avoid Freddy if she just didn't think about it.

Nancy stepped over to her dresser, hoping that she could find her own wardrobe for the tale, and thankfully she did. Except for the red cloak, that was folded up in her drawers. She took it out and set it aside for after she was dressed and continued looking through her cloths. She settled on her favorite jeans with a flower print on the bottom of the left leg, a pale blue tank top with her lucky crescent moon pendant. She looked at herself in the mirror as she put the red hood on. Her hair was a mess, but thankfully she kept a hair brush in her room.

She was running the bristles through her hair when she caught sight of a shape in the mirror that made her whirl around. She saw nothing. "You're just a little paranoid," She muttered to herself, but when she turned back to the mirror she could see more shapes. Not the same as she's seen a moment ago. It was herself in the hospital again, her mother stood over her stroking her hair and whispering words she couldn't hear.

Nancy sighed and turned away, she didn't know which was worse, seeing or not seeing.

As she walked out the door, the images in the mirror vanished, and a shadow appeared in the door way to her room. "Nancy…"

She stepped out side, it was overcast, but warm out. Good she would have hated for it to be happy and shiny out. A young man approached her, "Red!" He laughed, "How's it going?"

Nancy smiled at him, "Hi Jesse." Nancy had mixed feelings about seeing the kids Freddy had killed, the kids from her childhood. For one thing, seeing them filled her with childish joy and brought back some of the nicer memories she had of Badham Preschool, but at the same time Nancy didn't know if these were just images Freddy created to make her feel comfortable or if they were real souls like hers trapped forever in Freddy's world of dreams.

Nancy shuttered and moved the away from that thought. If she didn't think about him Freddy wouldn't come. "Something wrong?" Jesse asked, "Hey, Nancy?"

"I'm fine." She lied, "So what's up?"

Jesse nodded to the house next to her, "I was heading to Kris' house to see if she wanted to go out to the woods, we're ah…well, you know…"

Nancy paused, "A date?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah…" He stood there a moment before he began walking again, "See you around Red."

"Jesse?" She called after him, he turned back to her. "Have you seen Quinton?" She asked daring to hope.

"Who?"

Nancy groaned inwardly, "Never mind." she said waving and watching him go. Her heart sank.

Of course Quinton didn't exist in Freddy's world. Freddy didn't like competition, especially since Quinton had an edge romantically, there wasn't a chance that he'd let them ever meet, even if Quinton was just an image.

So she turned around and walked away into the opposite direction. After passing a few more houses Nancy saw more people, mostly teenagers from her old preschool dressed in villagers clothing and bustling from one street to another until houses started becoming shops, bakeries and smithies.

Other people were in this fantasy, faceless people with voices that sounded like whispers, or people with distorted visages that made deep groans when they approached calling her "Red" or "Nancy".

Nancy walked around the village, bumping into her old classmates here and there, being relieved each time when she could see and hear them clearly. Lisa invited her to lunch with her and Marcus, and as they walked to her favorite bakery where Carrie Bush worked they bumped into Nancy Lumb who also got invited. As soon as the other Nancy joined, Nancy Holbrook was only referred to as 'Red'.

As the five of them talked over lunch Nancy felt a social acceptance that she hadn't felt since, well she supposed since the days they had been in preschool together. This group belonged together. Once again she wondered if they were all real souls trapped in this world forced to play a part in Freddy's games or if this was all just a game to keep her preoccupied before she called Freddy to her again…

()

Nancy was in the world of Little Red Riding Hood for what felt like maybe three days before she heard even the rumor of her 'grandmother' being sick. In that time she'd met everyone from her old preschool class, with the exception of Quinton who simply didn't exist in Freddy's world, and gotten somewhat acquainted with some of the faceless villagers. But most peculiarly she caught sight of someone in the corner of her eye. It seemed that whenever she saw this person, a man most likely, he was walking out of sight so she kept _just_ missing him.

It was Kris that delivered the news of her sick grandmother, Carrie who gave her the goodies with best wishes for her grandmother's health, and Brent who warned her not to go off the trail. Nancy gave them each hugs, thanked them, and wrapping herself in her cloak began the two day walk over river and through the woods to her grandmother's house.

As Nancy wandered through town she said her good byes to every friend she came across, knowing it could be a while before Freddy let her see them again. At the thought of Freddy, Nancy wondered what was waiting for her at the cottage she was supposed to go to. Would she find a grandmother eaten by a wolf, or would she meet a horribly burnt man? She'd meet Freddy of course, it was all she was thinking about now.

Augh.

It made her sick to think that even though she had a choice, she was going to call Freddy. Better to get it over with sooner rather than later, Nancy supposed, she was just getting used to it, not enjoying it. As long as that was true Nancy knew she still had some dignity.

It was just before she reached the edge of town she saw him again, disappearing around a corner Nancy had learned was a dead end, whoever it was apparently hoped she hadn't seen him. Well she had, and curiosity was getting the better of her. Who was it? Could it be…Quinton? Nancy knew better than to get her hopes up, but the thought that it _could_ be him compelled her forward.

She turned into the dead end, and caught sight of the man, ducking behind supplies that were waiting to be stocked into the workshop this alley was behind. Nancy quickened her pace, he had no place to hide now, she turned and looked behind the boxes, she _would _find out if it was Quinton…

It wasn't.

The man had his face turned away, even with his countenance hidden it obviously couldn't be the boy she had come to love. At first the young woman thought maybe it was one of the faceless villagers, but a closer look at him, even if she couldn't see his face revealed that he clearly was not,

The first thing Nancy noticed about him was that he was dressed in modern clothes. He wore black pants, and dark boots, with a simple grey jacket, but definintly not something worn by the men who worked in the village. The second, which threw her for a loop for a moment was that he was partially see through, like a ghost or something. She stared at him, it wasn't Quinton, but there was something familiar about him…

"I've seen you around…" Nancy said slowly, and just as slowly the figure started to turn "Who are you?"

He faced her completely. Nancy held back a gasp at a striking familiarity that she simply could _not_ place, even though it seemed like she should know. He stared at her with sad, shame-filled blue eyes, and when he spoke his voice sparked a fraction of a recognition in her mind.

"Just a memory." He answered softly, looking away again. Nancy took a step forward, ready to ask what he meant by that, when he spoke again. "You better go… he's not going to be happy if you dawdle…"

Again Nancy wanted to ask him who he was, seeing as he hadn't answered properly, but who ever he was, he was right, Freddy was waiting and it was bad enough she'd keep him waiting the 'two day journey'. The man didn't look and her, but continued to encourage her to go.

Nancy nodded, and turned away, looking back as she did. The man stepped out from behind the crates to watch her go, but every time she looked back he turned away, never once making eye contact.

()

Nancy walked along the trail, not leaving the path for the whole 'day' which was felt as long as a real day, but she knew was not. Dreams did that. At 'night' it got dark, but not cold, and Nancy was able to close her eyes to imagine she was somewhere else. But tonight her thoughts were preoccupied with the man she had seen, and his striking familiarity, especially his eyes.

Those eyes…

She knew she'd seen them recently. But where? She certainly hadn't seen him in the Sleeping Beauty play remake. It drove her nuts, like one of the pre-algebra final questions that she _knew_ she knew the answer to, but just couldn't figure out.

"_Just a memory."_ he said.

A memory of what? She wondered. Nancy rolled over, opening her eyes to look at the stars. She focused on his voice. Where had she heard it?

"_Once upon a time…" _His voice echoed in her memory,_ "There was a little girl who's mother made her a hooded cloak of the purest red. The little girl loved the hood so much that she refused to wear anything else, and so the people of the village called her… Little Red Riding Hood…"_

That was all she was able to recall that night.

On the second 'day' Freddy was waiting on the side of the road for her, the wolf. "Why don't you pick some nice flowers for you're grandmother, Kid?" He suggested, "There's a bunch of beautiful wild flowers only a short walk from this path, you won't get lost."

Nancy bit her tongue not to say 'fuck you' she could see, even at a distance, that Freddy was waiting for the opportunity.

"_The wolf was clever, and tricked Little Red Ridding Hood into straying off the path, for it was his intention to run ahead and gobble up Red's Grandmother…and upon her arrival…Little Red too…"_

Nancy walked off the trail, past him, avoiding eye contact. As she did, Freddy grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "No thank you?" He growled with a chuckle and threw her against the tree behind them, kissing her harshly. Nancy groaned inwardly, Great, Freddy was going to fuck her in the middle of the woods.

The dead man chuckled, "Not yet Nancy girl," he licked her neck, and stroked her hair "That's not until _later.._."

She shivered, still not looking at him but replied, "Th-thank you…" Then either to annoy him, or play his game, which ever he felt it was she added, "Mr. Wolf…"

Freddy paused for a moment,then laughed shoving her back into the woods to get her flowers. "Don't take too long I'll be- I mean _your grandma_ will be waiting."

Nancy rolled her eyes and flicked her middle finger in front of her chest so he wouldn't see as she kept walking. Freddy's laughter continued to echo in the trees around her as she walked.

"_Little Red Riding Hood only meant to pick a few flowers for her sick grandmother and be on her way, but she was so tired from her walk that she decided to just rest for a few minutes… Unintentionally, she fell prey to the warm sun and fell asleep…"_

As the man's voice narrated Nancy complied and wondered what was happening at the cottage. The wolf was supposed to swallow the grandmother, but Nancy didn't think Freddy would; that wasn't his style…

After a while the young woman thought she'd spent enough time off the trail and headed back. As she walked Nancy continued to ponder the mysterious man she's met in the village. The moment her foot stepped back onto the path Nancy froze as she recalled something. Her own five year old self, sitting at a desk with paper and crayons talking to a man.

"_Freddy,"_ she was asking, _"Are there two of you?"_

Nancy remained where she was. What the hell kind of question was that, and more importantly, why would she be asking it? She shook her head, a shiver went down her spine and she swore she was getting a headache. No more thinking about this, it was getting too confusing. She had to focus on what was coming up next, the sooner she reached Freddy, the sooner it would be over.

"_At long last Little Red Riding Hood came upon her grandmother's cottage, but even from where she stood at the edge of the woods, she could feel something was horribly wrong…"_

Nancy shook her head, she already knew what was wrong here, and continued forward. With a sigh she reached the door, and with a shaking hand she opened it. Inside was the 'secret cave' Freddy had taken her to as a child, and there was waiting for her. The room reeked of fresh blood, Freddy clicked his claws when he saw her, and Nancy took note of the coat of red covering them…And something else.

A hair band. Surprisingly, Nancy recognized it. The hair band belonged to girl Nancy had known since middle school, known but never really liked. Alyssa Johnson was the 'popular girl' where Nancy was the one only teachers and her few friend s noticed. Freddy held the head band up for her to see.

"Our world is going to be getting bigger, Little Nancy…" He said, she shuttered when he referred to it as if it were something they shared, "We're going to need a few more familiar faces, don't you think?" He chuckled.

Nancy turned away disgusted, but Freddy used whatever dream power it was he had to force her to him. Dutifully Nancy said the lines.

"_Grandma, what big eyes you have."_

"_The better to see you with." "Grandma…What big ears you have."_

"_The better to hear you with.'_

_Grandma…what big…_teeth _you have."_

Freddy smirked, "The better to _eat you_ with, Little Nancy!"

He ripped at her with his claws and teeth, rolling her onto her back as he shred her clothes. Nancy shrieked, but fought back, remembering her resolution to not be his victim. Nancy held back sobs, and tried to hide her disgust as he bit and sucked her neck. She rolled her eyes, trying to avoid looking him in the face.

That was when she noticed the man from before standing at the window. He wasn't looking _in_, just standing with his face turned away as if he wanted to help but couldn't, maybe he really couldn't, he was after all still partially transparent. Nancy stared for a moment, then her eyes widened in shock as she realized who he was.

_Miss. Russell knocked on the window to get the gardener's attention. "Excuse me? Mr. Krueger? One of the parents just dropped by, I need to speak with them for a moment, can you keep an eye on the kids for me?"_

_Freddy nodded, "Uh, sure, what do you need me to do?" he asked, throwing down his small shovel. _

"_Just keep an eye on them for a few minutes, read them a story or something." Miss. Russell instructed, "I promise I won't be long."_

_Again Freddy nodded, the kids cheered and started begging for their favorite story to be read. Miss. Russell went to the bookshelf and picked one at random and ran it back to the window to Freddy with a thank you before going to talk to the parent._

"_Let's see , what do we have here…" Freddy muttered as he turned to book upright, "Who here likes Little Red Riding Hood?" He asked._

_Nancy raised her hand immediately, she'd already told him that it was her favorite. A few other Kids raised their hands shyly and the gardener started to read._

"Freddy?" Nancy gasped staring out the window. How could that be, he was here on the bed, gobbling up Little Red Riding Hood, how could he be standing out there too?

The wolf moaned, "Mmmm, what is it?"

Nancy glanced away from the window to Freddy and back again. Those eyes! They were the same, albeit filled with different emotions. Nancy recalled the question that she'd asked so long ago, and with slight hesitation, opened her mouth asking it again.

"Are there two of you?"

**Author's Note: **Sorry, another cliffhanger!


	5. Beauty and the Beast pt 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks a lot for not making it difficult this time ^^ Also I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter done. If you don't know, I'm in college so most of the time I'm writing essays, not fics, so I've been too tired to work on this.**Warning: **Freddy/Nancy Nice!Freddy some gory imagery, the Beauty and the Beast part is actually going to be two chapters.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned A Nightmare on Elm Street, Nancy would steal Freddy's glove and gut me with it for doing this to her.

Fairy Tales

Beauty and the Beast pt one

"Are there two of you?"

He made her regret asking that moment the words slipped out of her mouth. Freddy hit her across the face with his gloved hand roaring furiously. Nancy cried out as he prepared for another blow and raised her arms to protect her face. The second assault never came, but Freddy grabbed her arms and pried them away, forcing her to look into his rage distorted face as he yelled at her.

"_I'M_ Freddy! I'm the _only _Freddy! Do you understand, Bitch! You're_ mine_!" He snapped.

"I understand." Nancy sobbed.

"Say it!" He demanded lodging his claws at her throat so that the metal bit her flesh enough to draw a small stream of blood. "Say you belong to _me_!" She hiccupped and he pressed the claws deeper, "I-I'm _yours_!" Nancy whimpered, "I b-belong to y-you!"

Freddy didn't move for a second, but the moment his claws were off he leaned down and licked the blood away, sending an unintentional shiver of pleasure through Nancy. Her vision was blurred again, but when she looked back at the window, Nancy could no longer see the other Freddy.

The young woman hadn't expected such a strange, but simple question to set the dead man off into such a fury. In fact, Nancy realized, that was the first time he hadn't hurt her for his sick gratification, the first time her hurt her out of anger. Why was Freddy so worked up over that question? Somehow Nancy couldn't remember ever getting an answer from him when she was a child.

Whatever the reason, clearly it upset him enough to put him out of the mood. Freddy stood and zipped his pants back up having not gotten to fully take them off yet.

He stalked back and forth across the room, Nancy lay where she was waiting for him to do something. Freddy ignored her, pacing away his anger unsuccessfully. Bored, Nancy sat up and looked at the floor where Freddy had discarded the shredded remains of her clothes. Silently she picked them up, and put back on everything that was still wearable. She glanced at Freddy who continued his pacing.

Without a word, Nancy walked as quietly to the door as possible when Freddy finally noticed her leaving, "Where do you think you're going?" He snarled, using his power to stop her in her tracks.

Nancy expected him to throw her back onto the bed but he didn't. He repeated his question and she swallowed hard, "If you're not going to finish what you started, I'm going back to the village." She said.

Freddy snorted, "The village doesn't exist anymore, I destroyed it after you left. There's nothing beyond the trees except a void of empty dreams."

Nancy bristled and turned to face him angrily, "Well, I'm not staying here if you're just going to have a tantrum." She snapped back.

He cocked his head, staring at her as if surprised she had the nerve to talk back to him, but then he laughed. Nancy rolled her eyes, she was so sick of his mood swings. Finally Freddy calmed and waved his arms, "I never liked this story anyway." He said.

There was a rumble as the last remnants of Little Red Riding Hood's world fell away and was replaced with something else. Something Freddy liked more. He nodded, giving her permission to open the door.

Nancy did, and was greeted by a flash of lightning, a boom of thunder, and rain drops so thick that when Nancy shut the door again her dress was drenched. "Miss Holbrook!" a voice shouted, and footsteps ran toward her. Alyssa Johnson, the girl Freddy had recently killed approached her with a towel, "It's pouring out there! You'd be crazy to go out!"

The other girl tried to dry her off, Nancy noted that sometime while she had been distracted by the wind and rain, Freddy had changed everything, the world, her clothes…everything.

She was wearing Freddy's favorite dress again. The secret cave had been transformed into a giant castle, and Alyssa…Had several stab and claw wounds, with blood still seeping slowly from them. Nancy gasped and turned away.

"I'm sorry Miss. I know it looks bad, it just a curse, it doesn't hurt at all." Alyssa reassured, "You'll get used to it, I swear."

Nancy nodded, "No, I'm sorry."

"Its fine Miss, now let's get you back to your room."

Alyssa led her through the halls, telling her what every room was, and making sure she knew where the library was. Nancy glanced around as she followed, catching glimpses here and there of the other kids Freddy had killed, all of them with injuries that still bled. The same wounds Freddy had inflicted on them at their deaths she was sure.

"Here you are Miss. Holbrook." Alyssa said opening the door for her. "Master Krueger said to make sure you were comfortable, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Nancy looked in at her room and it was _her_ room. "No, thank you, I'm fine." She answered heading over to her bed.

"Alright Miss, Dinner's in an hour, Master Krueger will be expecting you. Feel free to visit the library if you wish." The other girl said with a bow.

"Thanks." Nancy answered.

Alyssa nodded once more and left. Nancy glanced around her room and went to her dresser to get different cloths like she had last time, but the drawers wouldn't open. Freddy wanted her to wear this for a Beauty and the Beast dinner. _Asshole_.

Nancy sighed and went to her bed, reaching under it for her sketch book. Her Ipod was on the nightstand where she'd last had it. Turning it on and putting on shuffle, Nancy let the music and her imagination make the hour before dinner fly by without any worries.

Nancy stepped into the dining hall, greeted by her dead friends, and kids she only knew through Freddy's fantasies. Freddy sat at one end of the table, a chair pulled out for her at the other. Freddy smiled as she sat down, "Welcome to Beast's castle Little Nancy."

She gritted her teeth, "Nice to be here."

The servants stepped forward with the first course. Nancy's mouth watered at the wonderful aromas of the different foods, but if there was one thing she knew about Freddy, it was that he couldn't be trusted. She wondered how he would ruin this. Freddy stood, a glass of wine in his clawed hand as he made a small speech of welcome before announcing it was time to eat. The trays were lifted.

The food that smelled so great looked just as good, but for one thing; bugs crawled off the plates and across the table. Nancy shrieked and scooted away from the table. Freddy and his victims laughed, the dead man reached forward and skewered a cockroach on his claw before popping it into his mouth and crushing between his yellowed teeth. "Enjoying your stay?" Freddy asked, once the invertebrate disappeared down his throat.

A snake slithered across the table, Nancy stared at it as she answered "I'd feel better if I didn't always have to expect this sort of shit from you." she scooted back toward the table.

Freddy only chuckled, "Well if that's so, I'll quit…" Nancy was reaching for a bread roll she hadn't seen any bugs crawl on as Freddy spoke, only to have a rat pop out from it, she screamed again, "When it stops being fun…" he finished.

Suddenly he was next to her, offering his goblet, "Try the wine."

Nancy didn't want to, but she didn't want to know what he would do if she didn't either, she took it and drank a small experimental sip. She'd been expecting to find out the red liquid within was actually blood instead of wine, and so was surprised to taste a bitter sweet liquor. "Mmm!" She couldn't help it, she took another sip.

"Taste good?" He didn't wait for an answer before he turned her head and stuck his tongue down her throat. Nancy squealed making him chuckle and probe deeper before she managed to push him off, "Not as good as you do…" He purred, "Little….Nancy." He licked her face like he did that time in front of the Badham Preschool he had dreamed for them.

Nancy pushed him away again, "Don't!" She snapped as she stood. Tears stung at her eyes, Freddy cocked his head, as if he didn't know what he'd done to upset her, which only made her even angrier. "I'm not hungry!" Nancy declared turning around and storming out.

Surprisingly Freddy did not stop her. She almost stopped to see if he would come after her, but thought better of it. Sighing Nancy began to wonder about what memory Freddy was trying to relive through this fantasy. Rain pounded hard outside, giving off a eerie noise on the roof. Almost instinctively she knew that the rain was an important part of this memory.

At first Nancy was heading back to her room, but as she passed the library, she paused. She looked in, it was huge and stacked with books, curiously she stepped in for a closer inspection.

Instead of finding books she'd never heard of, things one might expect to find in a dusty old library from a world such as this, Nancy actually recognized, most of them from the Springwood Library, she'd even read a few of them. Nancy started going through the shelves, picking up books, setting some back and holding onto others to take back to her room and read.

She removed a book and flipped through it, uninterested it she was about to put it back when a piece of paper dropped from it. Nancy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she reached own and picked it up. It was folded, but also had evidence of being crumpled up as well. The paper was yellowed and singed at the corners. Nancy opened it carefully as if afraid it would disintegrate into dust if she handled it too harshly, and read the paragraph printed across it.

**Dissociative identity disorder** is a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a condition in which a person displays multiple distinct identities or personalities (known as alter egos or alters), each with its own pattern of perceiving and interacting with the environment. In the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems the name for this diagnosis is **multiple personality disorder**. In both systems of terminology, the diagnosis requires that at least two personalities routinely take control of the individual's behavior with an associated memory loss that goes beyond normal forgetfulness; in addition, symptoms cannot be the temporary effects of drug use or a general medical condition.

Confused Nancy held the paper in her hand a moment then reached to put the book away and met another pair of eyes on the other side of the shelf. She gave a quiet yelp of surprise and jumped back a bit.

"I- I'm sorry!" The man on the other side gasped, "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Nancy recognized the voice, "Freddy?" She asked.

He answered slowly. "Yes."

Nancy stared into the eyes opposite her, then glanced down at the paper in her hand, and handed it through the gap, "What's this?"

"I think you already know." Nancy continued to stare at him and finally this other Freddy gave a sigh. "You asked me once if-"

"-There were two of you?"

"Yes." He didn't seem to mind that she'd cut him off, "And there was, I just never thought it was possible that I could…" He trailed off.

"Have two personalities?" she asked.

Thunder clapped outside.

"Hurt you." He corrected, "Any of you, but _you_ especially."

Nancy kept staring at him, but he couldn't look her in the face, "If there were two of you." She started, "How come you didn't come back sooner? How come you didn't stop…the other you from killing… everyone…"

Freddy flinched. "He…told you didn't he?" His voice was weak, "Your memories brought us back. I didn't even _exist _until you started remembering me."

"My memories…" Nancy mused. Her voice trembled, as she spoke "C-can,- will you help me… now?"

He turned to face her, hid eyes were filled with regret. "I can try, but…" he reached through the gap between them and touched her face. His unburnt fingers were ice cold, cold as death, which caught Nancy by surprise. She hadn't noticed it before, but the burned Freddy's body retained warmth. "I don't have the power to." Freddy finished pulling back away.

"Memories?" Nancy asked.

He nodded, "It seems yours aren't enough." He gestured toward the halls, "_He_ has your memories and the memories of the others. I can only help you if you help me first."

Nancy's heart skipped a beat, "What do I need to do?" Anything to get out of this terrible place.

The doors creaked open and a servant, Brent, walked in calling to her. "Miss Holbrook, "Master Krueger wants to see you in his personal chambers. I'll escort you."

Nancy clutched her books to her chest, a summoning could only mean _one_ thing "J-just a minute." She turned back to the gap and the man behind the shelves who had averted his eyes with shame again. "What do I need to do?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Just go." He replied, with a guilty waver, "He'll get suspicious if you hang around. Meet me here later, I-I have to stay out of sight."

"Miss Holbrook?" Brent asked approaching, causing her to take her eyes of Freddy "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I-uh," Nancy risked a glance back through the gap, but the man was gone, "No one, I was just reading off a book title." She lied setting one of the books she had down.

It was apparently convincing enough, Brent didn't ask any further questions, but held out a bloody arm for her to take. Nancy hoped she didn't appear too revolted when she clasped it. Brent either didn't notice or didn't mind as he led her out. At the door Nancy looked back to see the human Freddy step out from behind the shelf to watch her go.

'_I'll be back.' _She mouthed before they disappeared from view.

The trip to the other Freddy's personal quarters was uneventful, Brent didn't even try to talk to her. When they got there he gave a simple farewell, before he dipped his head and left. For a brief moment Nancy thought she saw a glint of pity in his eyes, but it was gone before she could really get a good look.

She put it out of her mind and opened the door to find Freddy's basement within. He was waiting for her with a hungry, but wary look. He brushed his claws across her face, "How's my Little Nancy?" He growled softly and leaned in to lick her cheek. She flinched and tried to turn away, but he forced her to face him, "You owe me."

The sound of the continuing rain could be heard even here.

The rain…

As Freddy stripped her cloths Nancy clutched his back and the memory started to form.

_It was raining that day, so instead of going outside to play, break time was going to be spent watching a movie. While the teacher fiddled with the VCR, the kids were scribbling on sheets of paper and munching on cookies. Well most of them, Nancy was more focused on her drawing than she was on her snack. Movement from outside seen in the corner of her eye was the only reason she looked up._

_Her friend, Freddy, was outside the window getting poured on as he was trimming a bush by her classroom window. From where she was sitting Nancy could see him shivering from the cold and once he stopped and started to sneeze._

"_Miss Rus-sull!" she shouted._

"_Hmm? What is it Nancy?" The woman replied turning around to see what the problem was. Nancy pointed out the window to Freddy, "Oh. Your friend is working honey, better not bug him."_

"_But its raan'g." Nancy pointed out, "Mommy says dat you cin git sik if you play outside wen its raan'g."_

_The teacher opened her mouth, probably to protest that he was a grown up and to repeat that he was working, but as soon as Nancy mentioned the idea of the gardener getting sick all the kids in the class began to beg to let him in and watch the movie with them. At last the teacher gave in and went to the window._

_She opened it, just about giving Freddy a heart attack since he hadn't seen her coming. "The kids wanted me to invite you in."_

_Freddy seemed surprised, "Th-thanks, b-but I-I..I" He sneezed again and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Well… I suppose it w-won't do me any good i-i-if I catch pneumonia. Thank you."_

_He se this stuff down and made his way to the door and after a few minutes was in the class room looking for a place to sit. The children shouted over each other inviting him to sit with them. Nancy looked back down at her paper, figuring that Freddy wouldn't want sit next to her when he could sit next to any kid he chose. _

_So she was surprised and delighted when Freddy moved passed the other kids and took a seat next to her, "How're you doing Little Nancy?" He said gently. He was still shivering, but he didn't looks as miserable._

_She smiled, "Jus fine." She scooted her drawing toward him, "Lookit my pic-cher!"_

"_Oh my goodness!" He gasped marveling at it with a wide goofy smile, "Its beautiful."_

"_it's the Beauty and the Beast!" Nancy exclaimed excitedly, "We're gonna watch it so dat's what I drewed!"_

"_Really, we're watching, Beauty and the Beast?" Freddy grinned._

_Miss Russell, came over with a towel for Freddy to dry his face and hair. "Jim Henson's _Hans My Hedgehog, _actually." She said, "But its basically the same thing."_

"_Jim Henson? The puppet guy?" Freddy laughed, "I didn't know he did a Beauty and the Beast story."_

_The teacher laughed too, "Well now you do," She said, "Alright everybody, the movie's starting, remember, no talking."_

_But despite the warning, Freddy tapped Nancy's shoulder , "You know?" He whispered, "Beauty and the Beast is _my _favorite fairy tale."_

Nancy sighed as Freddy finished with her. She waited for him to let her go and send her off to her room again, but he continued to hold her, stroking her hair almost lovingly. "You're mine..." He whispered, "Mine…I won't let _anyone_ get between us."

She didn't want to question why he emphasized 'anyone'. She gulped, "I know…" Nancy replied, she wished it didn't have to be this way, but there was no doubt that if he could help it Freddy would never let anyone else touch her. Ever.

He chuckled, "Mmmm, that's my girl." He kissed her again and held her tighter, "No one will. Ever. Get between. _Us._" He let her go, shoving her toward the door, and dreaming her up new clothes. Nancy didn't hesitate or look back as she left him far behind. Freddy's lips twitched once. "Not even myself." He added to no one.

Nancy ran most of the way. And stopped once to catch her breath and cry. She didn't know if she could take this anymore. She hated dreams, she missed the real world, she wished she could turn back time and stop her mother and the other Badham parents from killing Freddy. God knows what else may have happened to the preschoolers if they hadn't, but it could not be worse than this.

Finally Nancy looked up to see that she was back at the library. She remembered that she'd promised the other Freddy, the nice one, that she'd come back, but her stomach twisted in a horrible knot at the thought of facing him after what his other personality had just done to her.

Could she really trust this Freddy?

He seemed remorseful enough, but could it be just an act. What if he wanted her as badly as his other self did? Nancy stood outside the library for several minutes contemplating and crying before she heard the footsteps and voices of at least two servants walking toward her.

Quickly she ducked behind a statue waiting and listening.

Nancy Lumb and Alyssa walked by her speaking in hushed whispers as if they expected someone was eavesdropping. "I don't understand," Alyssa was saying, "Why her, why is she so special? Is he taking turns or something?"

"No." the other Nancy answered with blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke, "It's always her, and trust me, you don't want to be in her place. It may seem like she's getting pampered while we're suffering, but really Nancy Holbrook's got it worse than the rest of us."

"How so?" their voices started to fade as they got further and further away, but even at this distance Alyssa sounded disbelieving.

"I told you what he did to us…She was _always_ his favorite…" her voice vanished entirely.

Nancy stepped out from behind the statue and stood frozen where she was. Well, looks like she had her answer about whether the others were real or just images. She was going to run after them and talk when another voice from the library called her name.

She felt like throwing up when she turned to see the human Freddy. He knew she was there now so she couldn't run back to her room and avoid him. She could still taste his darker half in her mouth and feel him all over her, which made it even harder to look at him. Even though he lacked the burns he still had the same face.

"Nancy, get in here, quick, we need to talk." He whispered urgently.

She complied wordlessly. Freddy led her to the darkest corner of the library, hidden from the door by numerous shelves and a stairway to another level.. There was a small table and two chairs there with the lantern from his basement giving off enough light for them to see each other.

They sat down. "Are you alright?" Freddy asked, "Did he hurt you, or just-"

"I'm okay." Nancy croaked. Still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, "I wish I could stop him, but as I said I don't have enough power."

"So what am I supposed to do? How can you get enough power to help us?" Nancy asked, "I heard Nancy Lumb talking to one of the other servants, they're all really here too, its not just about me now." She added.

"I know, I know." Freddy said looking away guiltily, "But that's exactly what we need. I don't know how, but you've _got _to make them remember me, it's the only way I'll be able to protect you if _he_ finds out I'm back."

"Doesn't he already know?" Nancy snorted.

"He hasn't confronted me ." Freddy told her, "He thinks you're _starting_ to remember, not that you already have remembered. Odds are he's just going to be really possessive until he's certain he's in control again."

That made sense, Nancy supposed, "So I make the other kids remember you…How?"

"Told you, I don't know. Start by showing them the article about my condition, I guess, let them know I wasn't all bad. See if you can get them to remember what I did, not what he did." Freddy mused, "I'll help as much as I can, maybe when they start remembering we can all meet and discuss how we're going to fight him."

"Well, why can't you talk to them?" Nancy asked. "Why do I have to do this when you can?"

"Nancy, if the other me catches me talking to them and I don't have enough power, he could kill me, and you'll be stuck here forever." Freddy explained, "Its bad enough I couldn't save you once, if I ever got revived after that, I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I failed you _twice_."

Nancy sighed, "Okay. Well, what can you do to help if you can't come out of hiding?"

Freddy closed his eyes and clenched his fists, biting his lip like he was concentrating hard. On the table a shape started to form, fading in and out until it remained solid on the table. Freddy gasped fell forward onto the table panting heavily.

"Oh my God!" Nancy cried, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just-just, ex-exhausted." He coughed a few times and picked up the object on the table. "I- I can dream some things into existence that can help t-trigger m-memories. Show these to D-dean." He handed it to her.

It was a set of baseball cards held together with two rubber bands. Nancy remembered it herself, Freddy had given Dean his old cards when the five year old boy had gotten excited about it being baseball season. Once upon a time it was something Dean had shared with his father. This, combined with the knowledge that Freddy had a personality disorder was sure to bring back Dean's memory of him.

But knowing that good Freddy could bring things into existence left Nancy wondering… "Hey," She said weakly, "If you can dream objects, can you dream people too?"

"I suppose…" Freddy replied slowly trying to figure out why she was asking.

"Could you…let me see Quinton?" She asked, Freddy gave a look like she had just stabbed him, "I just want to see him!" She said quickly assuming he thought that she meant she wanted Quinton to be here with her, and likely get them caught, "You can send him back wherever he was after! I just want to _see_ him!"

Freddy still looked shocked, but lowered his eyes, "I…I _would_…" He said, "Actually… I _tried_ earlier, but I when I dreamed him here, he came out like everyone else the other me killed…" Freddy trailed off, looking like he was going to be sick.

Nancy's heart pounded…._Oh God_, "…And?" she whispered.

Freddy turned his head away in shame, "My other self didn't leave enough of him to recognize as _human_…let alone as Quinton Smith…" he admitted.

Her heart stopped.

"I'm sorry." Freddy said again, looking back up at her "I'm so sorry…" He reached over the table, "Nancy…"

"Don't touch me!" She cried, scooting away and starting to cry. The pack of cards dropped to the floor as she buried her face in her hands.

Freddy looked hurt, but said nothing as she sobbed over what had become of Quinton. He kept his gaze on the floor, glancing up at Nancy every once in a while, wanting to hold her in his arms and tell her it would be alright, but he would stop himself. If he made any moves on her, he would be no better than the monster that the other part of him was.

Nancy was not finished crying, but Freddy could no longer take it. He stood and walked away, resisting the urge to pat her shoulder as he passed. "Remember what I told you Nancy…" He said, "I'll be here if you need me…"

Nancy heard him, but didn't acknowledge, she cried until her eyes were red and her throat was sore.

**Author's end note: **Thanks for reading, hopefully part two won't be as long so I'll be able to post it sooner.


End file.
